Gas discharge lamps are used in commercial, industrial, and consumer environments. Some gas discharge lamps suffer from an undesired lumen or color output during an extended initial period until the lamp is sufficiently hot to vaporize certain compounds.
Accordingly, advances in articles and processes for lighting would be advantageous and received favorably in the art.